


Just Kiss Me

by toesohnoes



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt kisses him, it's like a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/5216093717/glee-karofsky-kurt-for-anon).

This can’t be happening. The feeling of Kurt in his lap, rocking against him as they kiss, it’s something out of a dream. Karofsky has thought about this before, hating himself as he squeezes his cock hard and jerks off until he aches. Having Kurt really there, really with him, it’s different.

His hands rest passively on the bed, too scared to touch him. Kurt cups his face as he kisses him, his lips hard and demanding, while he grinds against Karofsky with the skill of someone who knows exactly what they want. Karofsky gives him anything he wants, parting his lips when Kurt licks inside, while his heart hammers like a hummingbird inside his chest.

Kurt bites Karofsky’s bottom lip hard enough to hurt at the same time as his hips grind down with stunning accuracy. Sharp pleasure shoots through him, enough to make him groan, and his hands snap to grab hold of Kurt’s hips without conscious thought. Kurt smirks like he’s won a victory, with the smug self-satisfaction that Karofsky used to want to wipe from his face. Now, screwing up his courage, he’s able to kiss it away instead.


End file.
